VicTORious On Fleet Street
by Azkadellio
Summary: After winning a competition to visit London, Jade drags the gang to Fleet Street, where the town's own serial killer, Sweeney Todd, did his killings without anyone noticing. On the way, the group is transported to Victorian Era England, where they meet Sweeney himself. M for language, some possible violence, and smut.
1. LA to London

**Welcome to my newest multi-chap fic. This one is a request from** _ **brenducha**_ **(did I spell that correctly?) and is a crossover with the movie** _ **'Sweeney Todd: Demon Barber of Fleet Street'**_ **. I don't know how loyal the movie was to the Broadway musical (I believe that's what it was before the film was made), so this is based on the movie itself, nothing else.**

 **In this, we'll meet an OC. She's Jade's older sister, named Alice, who looks like her and has a similar style. The differences are: She's older by seven years (she's twenty-four where Jade is seventeen), her hair is a dark brunette with blue highlights, and her personality is nicer than Jade's, while still having some of her personality similar to Jade's at times.**

 **No pairings to start with, and this will eventually have Sweeney/Alice and Tori/Jade.**

 **Finally, the moments where we meet characters from the movie takes place shortly after the film starts, with Sweeney and Anthony arriving in London. The** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **parts, which come later, will be based off of a few episodes with a few moments thrown in between that are original.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **,** _ **'Sweeney Todd'**_ **, or any characters. Idea and OC Alice belong to** _ **brenducha**_ **.**

 **No POV**

"You know, I was half expecting them to make us take a ship, or something." Jade says from her seat on the plane, her sister Alice beside her and Tori in the aisle seat to fill up the three seats.

"And why's that?" Alice asks her sister, her voice amused.

"Because it's something Sikowitz had to do with. He's about as normal as Vega is talented." "Hey!" Tori says, interrupting Jade. "Shut it, Vega." Jade says, glaring at the half-Latina.

"Fight nice, children." Alice says, rolling her eyes at the two. "Don't give me that look, Jadelyn. I was asked to chaperone you six with Sikowitz and Lane. So no fighting." She says with an authorative tone.

"Yes, mother." Jade says, sarcastically.

"Hey, Tori. Want to hear about what Jade used to do with she was seven?" Alice asks Tori, the two becoming fast friends when Tori and Cat had to work together with Jade, and Alice was the mediator between the three.

"NO!" Jade yells, stopping Tori from answering.

"She used to run around naked during our father's business parties, claiming she was invisible." Alice whispers to Tori, laughing along with the tanned teen.

"Alice used to use her favorite microphone toy as a…"

"Finish that and I 'accidentally' send Cat a pic of you when you were seven." Alice says, interrupting Jade.

"Fine. But only because I know you would, and I know Cat would send that pic to everyone on Earth." Jade says, glaring at her sister and Tori.

"So, how much longer until we land?" Tori asks, changing the subject, the only one effected by Jade's glare.

"Couple hours or so still." Alice answers, giving her sister a smirk. "So, what are your plans when we land?" She asks the two of them, spotting Cat passed out in the middle seat behind them, Andre bored at being Cat's pillow (again), and Beck amused by Andre's boredom. "And where's Robbie, Sikowitz, and Lane?" She asks, not spotting them.

"Robbie passed out because he got sick, Lane took him to the in-flight doctor's area between first class and here, and Sikowitz is talking to a stewardess about coconuts, I think." Beck answers, not-so-secretly hiding the crush he has on his ex's sister.

"Stop staring down my sister's shirt, Beckett. Or I'll throw you out a window." Jade warns, knowing Beck broke up with her to try to get closer to Alice, smirking at the memory of his failure.

"The windows don't open, I thought?" Andre asks, shifting Cat onto Beck's shoulder, groaning when she moves her head back to his shoulder instead.

"Exactly." Alice and Tori says, knowing Jade will force Beck through the window, finding a way through the glass. "So keep your eyes to yourself." Alice finishes, catching Beck's quick attempt to glance at her before she turned back around.

Two hours later, the plane safely lands in London, with Cat quickly getting up, grabbing her pink carry-on (full of her laptop, PearPod, headphones, and PearPhone, items she never used since she fell asleep a minute after boarding), and running off the plane, only having to stop because she left her friends behind. "What took you so long?" She asks when the others finally catch up to her, a genuinely confused look on her face.

"We got lost in the one-way path from our seats, through the path the flight attendants make us go through, to here." Jade says, glaring at Cat.

"Oh. Did you have to get directions?" Cat asks, believing Jade.

"Okay, no fighting." Alice says, stepping between Cat and Jade. "Now I see why I was asked to chaperone you kids." She says, knowing how much Jade hate's being called a 'kid'. Especially by Alice.

"We're going to Fleet Street." Jade says, her suitcase in tow, as she turns and heads towards where she thinks Fleet Street is.

"And why are we going there?" Tori asks, following her, the others following suit, even Sikowitz and Lane.

"Because, that's where Sweeney Todd did all his gruesome killings before he was killed by that kid Mrs. Lovett took in." Jade says, referring to the 'Demon Barber' legend of London, where a barber named Sweeney Todd killed multiple men in a short time under the impression he was giving them a shave, the patrons of the meat pie shop unaware that the meat they craved belong to the men Sweeney murdered.

"That sounds gross." Cat says with a straight face as she follows Jade.

"It is." The others, minus Jade, say, all following Jade, though most are following to keep Jade from stealing the murder weapons.

"Wait." Alice says, grabbing Jade's arm and making everyone stop. "What happened to Sikowitz and Lane, and why do the buildings look like they would've hundreds of years ago?" She asks, looking around and not seeing the other two chaperones, and not seeing any form of electrical lighting.

"Oh, hello all. What brings you to London?" A female voice, a bit older than Alice by the sound of it, asks the group of seven. Turning around, the stare at the woman before them.

 **That's it for now. Any ideas who the woman is? (Only** _ **brenducha**_ **and I know, but I'm curious about what the rest of you think.)**

 **Next chapter, we'll meet Sweeney, find out who the woman is, and meet the rest of the** _ **'Sweeney Todd'**_ **characters who will be seen in this.**

 **Also, this might be the last request I take, simply because requests are harder for me to write. I don't know what it is about them, but I always have a more difficult time writing a request or prompt from someone over ideas I write that are mine. Hope that doesn't offend anyone.**

 **Anyways, thank you for reading, and I hope you review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	2. Present to Past

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews. To everyone who guessed who the mystery woman at the end was, you'll find out if you're right below.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **,** _ **'Sweeney Todd'**_ **, or any characters. OC and plot courtesy of** _ **brenducha**_ **.**

 **No POV**

"Uh, who are you?" Jade asks, staring at the woman, a raised eyebrow at the woman's clothing.

"You can call me Mrs. Lovett, love." The woman, Mrs. Lovett, says with a smile.

"Uh, I'm Alice. This is my sister Jade, and our friends Tori, Cat, Andre, Beck, and Robbie." Alice says, indicating each name.

"Nice to meet you all. Come with me. Let's get you all out of this dreadful weather." Mrs. Lovett tells them, the group noticing the rain falling around them, their attention too focused on where they were.

"Where are we going?" Jade asks, not believing that the woman in front of her is who she says she is, recognizing the name as the woman who took Sweeney Todd in and, based on the stories, fell in love with him before he burned her alive in her stove for her lying about his wife.

"My shop." Mrs. Lovett answers simply, leading the group down the streets towards a small shop that looks a little worse for wear than the rest of the town.

"Don't eat the meat pies." Jade whispers to the group as they sit down at some tables in Mrs. Lovett's shop, looking around.

"Why?" Tori asks, accepting the glass of, slightly dirty, water from Mrs. Lovett.

"Two words, Vega. Soylent. Green." Jade tells her and the others, everyone recognizing the phrase.

"Mrs. Lovett, I will be handling some business for a while. No interruptions." The group hear a man say from the doorway. Looking over, Jade tenses at the figure, recognizing the man. "Who are they? And what is with their clothing?" The man, a bit taller than Beck, his hair slightly wild with a white streak covering about a fourth of his hair, asks as he sees them.

"I found them on my way back from getting some supplies." Mrs. Lovett says, setting a large plate of meat pies in front of the group.

"What are your names?" The man, Sweeney Todd as Jade instantly recognizes, asks as he looks around, stopping when he sees Alice.

"Uh, I'm, I'm Alice West. This is my sister Jade. These are our friends, Tori, Cat, Andre, Beck, and Robbie." Alice repeats, slightly stunned at the man before her.

"Why give our last name?" Jade asks her sister, elbowing her.

"Mr. Todd?" Mrs. Lovett asks, catching his attention, a tone of jealousy in her voice at the way Sweeney stared at Alice.

"Yes, Mrs. Lovett?" Sweeney asks, turning his attention away from Alice, irritation clear in his voice.

"Your business?" Lovett asks, not looking at Alice.

"Of course. No one interrupt me until I return." Sweeney says, looking away from Mrs. Lovett and leaving, giving Alice one quick glance on his way out.

"Okay, what the hell was that about?" Jade asks her sister, giving Robbie a grossed out face when he takes a bite of the meat pie and seems to enjoy it. "You did not just eat that." She asks him, shaking her head and looking back at her sister.

"What do you mean?" Alice asks, pretending as if the last few minutes didn't happen.

"You froze, practically, when that guy walked in. You never freeze. Not even when you caught Beck and I having sex before we broke up." Jade says, rolling her eyes when Cat and Tori seem grossed out.

"I didn't freeze, I was just caught off guard." Alice answers, shaking her head. "And I knew you two were having sex before I even came home because _somebody_ doesn't understand a secret." She says, the last part at Robbie. "Next time someone tells you they're going to have sex with their girlfriend, don't post vague posts about it online." She tells the afro haired teen.

"So, how are you enjoying your pies?" Mrs. Lovett asks, interrupting the conversation with a smile, the smile momentarily disappearing when she looks at Alice.

"Very delicious, thank you." Robbie says as Jade says 'not hungry' and stops Cat from taking a bite of one.

"Good. I have a spare room you all can stay in." Mrs. Lovett says, guiding them to a medium sized room, empty save for a large blanket laying on the floor.

"There's not enough room for all of us." Andre tells her, looking around.

"Well, she can stay in another room." Mrs. Lovett says, nodding towards Alice. "Here. Follow me." She tells Alice, walking away.

"I don't like this place." Robbie says, following the others as Mrs. Lovett leads them to where Alice will be sleeping.

"Neither do I." Cat says, a slightly scared look on her face.

"Here. Be mindful, however. Mr. Todd's 'office' is right over there, and he doesn't like any form of interruption." Mrs. Lovett tells Alice, not expecting the others to have followed. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready to open for the day. Do try not to get in the way, will you? Unless you're willing to work for me?" She asks them as she heads for the main floor to open for the day.

"We'll pass, thank you." Tori says, politely declining the job offer.

"So, now what?" Beck asks, keeping his distance from his ex and her sister.

"Let's head back to our 'room'. I need to tell you all something." Jade says, grabbing her sister's arm and dragging her through the business and towards their temporary room.

"Okay, what's up?" Tori asks after Jade closes the poorly made wooden door and leans up against it.

"Do any of you remember the name of the serial killer I was talking about on the plane?" Jade asks, her attention focused on a small crack in the door, watching Mrs. Lovett let a young teen, maybe thirteen tops, into the shop and the two start 'cleaning'.

"Uh, Sweeney Todd, I think?" Tori asks, looking around at the others. "Why?"

"Because the man that walked in, with the white stripe in his hair? That's Sweeney Todd." Jade tells them, never looking away from Mrs. Lovett. "The woman who brought us here is Mrs. Lovett, the owner of a meat pie shop that became famous as people would mysteriously disappear from town."

"What? You're saying he kills people, and she uses the dead guys as meat for her pies?" Andre asks, scoffing.

"Then that would mean we, what? Traveled back in time to when he was alive or something?" Beck asks, staring at his ex.

"Yes, we did." Jade answers, finally facing the others. "This is a picture drawn of the man who killed over twenty men in less than six months, known to have lived in this very building, over a hundred years ago." She says, pulling out her phone and looking through the pictures she has saved to the phone's memory, showing it to the others. "Look familiar?" She asks them as they pass around the phone.

"Hey, that looks like the man Alice kept staring at." Cat notes when she sees the picture, not seeing the nod from Jade.

 **That's it for now. As a fair warning: There will be some character death, both in Sweeney's time and the others time. I won't say who, but there will be at least one from Sweeney's time to die, and two from everyone else's time.**

 **Thank you for reading, hope you liked it and review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	3. Burning Love

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews. To anyone wondering about how they traveled back in time, and how they'll get back to their time, I'll give a bit of an answer to that later in the fic, when they get back to their time with their 'guests'.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **,** _ **'Sweeny Todd'**_ **, or any characters, original or OC.**

 **No POV**

"Let me get this straight." Beck tells his ex, staring at her a few hours after her claim of them seemingly traveling back in time. "We somehow traveled back in time, over a couple hundred years it seems, to the time of your favorite serial killer?" He asks, shaking his head.

"I thought she liked Jack the Ripper more?" Tori asks, taking this better than some of the others of the group, thinking this is a joke of Jade's.

"The Demon Barber of Fleet Street is slightly better because everyone knew who he was." Alice replies, thinking along the same lines as Tori, though less certain it's a joke. "He never hid who he was, just didn't publicize it. And he didn't act at night or anything. He did it all during the day."

"Uh, is this some kind of trick, Jade? Like when you convinced me that the first day of school was 'dress like your favorite superhero day' and I came dressed as Batman?" Robbie asks, staring at Jade.

"If it was, I wouldn't have warned you that Alice's new love interest is the Demon Barber." Jade points out, staring back at Robbie.

"And couldn't you at least have gone with a modern Batman? Why did you go with the Adam West Batman?" Andre asks, not seeing the angry look on Jade's face when he looks at Robbie.

"Not. Important." Jade says, glaring at the musician. "This guy is known for slitting people's throats with his razor, and the woman in charge of this shop uses their meat in her pies." She says, looking around after checking to see if anyone possibly heard her. "And don't you find it odd how the two guys that came to get a shave haven't left yet?" She asks them, moving away from the door.

"Uh, they could have more than one staircase." Beck notes, staring at her.

"And you could be Alice's true love." Jade tells him, using her Cat voice, a voice she's started using to mock people.

"Okay, okay. Enough." Alice says, stopping another argument between her sister and Beck. "Give us one, plausible, reason to believe you." She tells Jade, turning her back to Beck.

"Simple, dear sister." Jade says, facing Alice fully. "He's Sweeny Todd and he's killed at least two people since we've been here." She says, heading back to the door. "And he told Mrs. Lovett, with us in earshot mind you, that he just brought some new shipments of 'meat' for her." She adds, raising an eyebrow.

"You do know that could just mean he went out and got more meat for her pies, you know? Nothing human?" Beck asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Have you had the meat around here? No chance it's safe to eat regularly, yet this meat is supposedly tasty and safe to eat." Jade points out, glaring at her ex.

"Okay, chill out." Tori says, stepping between Jade and Beck. "What do you suggest we do?" She asks Jade, hoping Jade is mistaken since she doesn't want to be in the same time, let alone building, as a man known for slitting throats.

"Figure out how to get home and away from that psycho, maybe?" Andre asks, looking around.

"Only after I get a selfie with Sweeny." Jade adds in, showing no sign of regret over wanting to get a selfie with a serial killer.

"Only if I get a selfie of you in a pink ballerina outfit." Tori counters, smirking.

After a few minutes of Tori and Jade arguing back and forth over Jade's wish of getting a picture with a serial killer, Alice stands up and leaves the room, pushing her oblivious sister aside. 'When will those two just start making out, already?' She thinks as she closes the door behind her and makes her way through the shop, waving at Mrs. Lovett as she makes her way towards the restroom.

"Uh, excuse me, Alice?" Mrs. Lovett says, stopping Alice.

"Yes, Mrs. Lovett?" Alice asks, turning to face the older woman.

"Can you help me with something in the basement? I need help bringing a few things up for the shop." Mrs. Lovett asks, walking over to her.

"Uh, sure." Alice says, a little uneasy about following the woman.

Unbeknownst to the two woman, a pair of eyes watches the two head for the basement, following after the two when he sees the look in Mrs. Lovett's eyes. 'What is with that woman?' Sweeny Todd asks himself, keeping some distance between the two.

"Uh, what's that?" Alice asks, staring at the large stove in the middle of the basement.

"Oh, this is the stove I use to make the pies." Mrs. Lovett states, opening it and taking out a plate of meat pies. "Oh, can you grab that plate for me?" She asks, nodding to a plate below the one she already grabbed.

"Uh, I don't know." Alice says, instantly cautious as she eyes the stove. "Want me to take that one up for you?" She asks, moving to grab the one Mrs. Lovett has in her hand.

"Oh, don't worry. The stove is turned off. I'll be back in a minute." Mrs. Lovett says, not seeing the caution in Alice's eyes.

'Yeah, and Jade dressed like the Powerpuff Girl Bubbles on the weekend.' Alice thinks, keeping an eye on Mrs. Lovett.

Turning around, Alice bends down to pick up the plate of meat pies Mrs. Lovett pointed out, keeping her ears focused on any sound outside of the stove, unable to because of the sound the flickering flames are making. "May I ask you a question?" Mrs. Lovett asks as Alice goes to stand up.

"Sure." Alice asks, keeping her caution up, as she turns around, stopping when she sees Mrs. Lovett blocking the door of the stove.

"Why does Mr. Todd seem so enamored by you?" Mrs. Lovett asks, all hints of politeness disappearing.

"What do you mean?" Alice asks, starting to sweat from the residual heat of the flames.

"Why does Mr. Todd see so enamored by you?" Mrs. Lovett asks again, her hand on the handle of the stove door.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Alice asks, setting the plate down at her feet. "I just met the man, and I haven't talked to him."

"Mrs. Lovett, what are you doing?" Sweeny asks from behind the shop owner, displeasure in his voice.

"She's trying to steal you away from me, Mr. Todd." Mrs. Lovett says, turning her back to Alice. "I can't let that happen." She says, moving towards Sweeny.

"Do not touch that woman, Mrs. Lovett." Sweeny says, his tone making Alice stare. "Leave, Miss West." He tells Alice, recalling her last name from when Alice introduced them earlier.

"No, Mr. Todd. I'm sorry, but I can't do that." Mrs. Lovett says, turning around and staring at Alice.

"Now, Miss West."Sweeny says, staring at Mrs. Lovett.

"Yes, Mr. Todd." Alice says, jogging past Mrs. Lovett and giving Sweeny a quick look on her way past him.

"Mr. Todd, what are you doing?" Mrs. Lovett asks him, glaring at the staircase Alice just left.

"This is your only warning, Mrs. Lovett." Sweeny says, walking up to her. "Harm her, or threaten her, and you won't live to regret it." He warns, turning and leaving her.

Back upstairs, Alice enters the room the others are still in, her heart beating harder than ever from the incident in the basement.

"You okay?" Tori asks, seeing the scared look on Alice's face.

"I think Jade's right." Alice says. "Mrs. Lovett just tried to burn me in the stove." She says, not looking at any of them.

"WHAT!?" Everyone, Jade especially, says as they all face her fully. "The bitch tried to what?" Jade asks, walking over to her sister, her left hand itching for the scissors in her left boot. "Where is she?" She growls out, slowly pulling the scissors out of her boot.

"Wait, let's not kill someone quite yet." Tori says, placing herself between the West sisters. "How did you get away?" She asks Alice, knowing Alice isn't one for violence unless absolutely necessary.

"Sweeny. He stopped her." Alice says, closing her eyes.

"If he hasn't killed her already, I will." Jade promises, helping Alice away from the door, only to open it.

"Where are you going?" Tori asks, sitting down beside Alice on the dirty floor.

"You don't want to know." Jade says, not looking back.

A few minutes later, Jade comes back, eyes wider than anyone saw before. "What?" Cat asks, not liking the look on her best friend's face.

"Yeah, Lovett's not a problem anymore." Jade says, closing the door and sitting by her sister. "She looked like that steak Beck tried to cook that one time we went to the beach."

"Wasn't that steak overcooked by a huge amount?" Andre asks, eyes widening at the image that Jade's comparison put in his head.

"Exactly." Jade says, not meeting his gaze.

 **Hope no one liked Mrs. Lovett. And sorry for not showing her death or anything. Not fully comfortable with writing a death scene, so I kept that up to your imagination for now.**

 **And for what it's worth, I like Helena Bonham Carter, the actress who played Mrs. Lovett. But because of the jealousy she had towards Alice, and because her jealousy and lies about Sweeny's wife (as seen in the movie, and I'm assuming the original play) lead to her death in the oven, I decided to use that for her death in this as well.**

 **Thank you for reading, and I hope you liked it and review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	4. A Deadly Interruption

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews.**

 **This chapter has a time skip and some smut.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **,** _ **'Sweeny Todd'**_ **, or any characters. Alice belongs to** _ **brenducha**_ **.**

 **No POV**

 **Two Months Later**

Tori, Jade, Alice, and their friends have managed to blend it in their current timeline. Thanks to their acting skills, they were able to convince Tobias, or Toby, that Mrs. Lovett was sent away while he was getting some supplies for her the day Sweeny killed her.

"So, you and Sweeny seem awfully close lately." Beck mentions to Alice as the two clean up the shop after they closed for the day, Tori and Cat taking over.

"What are you talking about?" Alice asks, putting the dirty plates away to be washed. "And why are you following me? I thought you were supposed to be helping Andre with the stove." She asks as she heads into the room the others are sleeping in to check on Robbie, who got bumped in the head earlier and almost passed out from the 'bump' getting worse.

"I just find it weird that, since Mrs. Lovett left, you seem to be helping him in his parlor a lot, and no one knows what you two do up there." Beck asks, showing signs of his jealousy with how Alice and Sweeny get along, and showing that he doesn't believe her story about Sweeny protecting her or Jade's story about Mrs. Lovett being murdered.

"I help him keep it clean and in order, that's it. And the man did prevent Mrs. Lovett from burning me alive in a stove, you know." Alice says, tired of Beck doubting her over the last two months. "Why do you care anyway, Beck? I thought you were dating Trina?" She asks, realizing that no one they know has seen them in two months, worry for her family and friends entering her mind.

"The guy stares at you all the time." Beck says, ignoring her comment about him dating Trina. "And you're up in his 'parlor' for three hours or so a day. What are you doing that takes that long with that guy?" He asks, showing little concern for his friend and the possible concussion he might have.

"Well, I…We dress differently from anyone he's ever known, so it makes sense he'll stare at times." Alice says, shrugging Beck's comment away as she moves away from Robbie, certain he'll be fine and he doesn't have a concussion. "And I help him keep his razors sanitized and sharp, as well as keep the parlor clean when he's getting ready for his next customer."

"Bull." Beck says, showing some anger. "You're fucking him, aren't you?" He asks, preventing her from leaving the room by moving in front of her and holding the door shut with his back.

"No, we're not fucking." Alice says, showing the patented 'West Glare' at the younger man. "Now move out of my way, Beckett. I need to help Jade and Tori clean the kitchen." She says, proving she's stronger than she looks by easily pushing him away from the door and leaving.

"You know, one of these days, your jealousy over Alice is going to cost you." Beck hears Robbie mumble, the nerdy boy sitting against the wall and staring at the actor.

"Shut up, Rob." Beck says, leaving the room.

Later that day, as any other day, Alice finds herself in Sweeny's parlor, his last customer leaving with a satisfied smile over the quality of Sweeny's shave and a comment that he should charge more since he's better than anyone else in London with better quality and no nicks whereas others miss some hair or cut the skin of the person they're shaving.

"I hope you don't find this offensive, Mr. Todd, but you seem to go in a trance when you shave these men." Alice notes, remembering how focused he becomes while doing his job.

"One cannot lose focus while doing their work." Sweeny tells her, putting his razors in their case. "And please, call me 'Sweeny'. I don't particularly like being called 'Mr. Todd'." He tells her, recalling Mrs. Lovett and her fascination with him, even pleading for 'Mr. Todd to save her life' after he threw her into the flames two months ago.

"Sorry. Force of habit." Alice tells him, putting his brush away for him as he sets the chair back in its rightful place. "You don't have to pay me, you know?" She tells him again as he gives her a small coin bag for helping him.

"You take time out of your day, Miss West. It's the least I could do." Sweeny tells her, moving back to his small shelf of supplies, taking a quick inventory of things he's low on.

"Please, call me 'Alice'." Alice tells him, brushing her hair back with her fingers. "I feel like I'm in high school again when you call me that." She says with a small chuckle, remembering the times Sikowitz used to call her that during class for whatever reason Sikowitz thought up that day.

"Understood." Sweeny tells her with a small smile.

After a few more minutes, the two finish up cleaning and organizing the parlor, Alice not commenting on the hatch in front of the chair Sweeny uses. "Will that be all, Sweeny?" Alice asks, checking the parlor one last time.

"Nothing of note, Alice." Sweeny tells her, heading for the door. "If you'll excuse me, I need to go out to get some supplies. I'm running low on a few important items." He tells her, holding the door open for her to exit first.

"Allow me to join you." Alice says, walking out the door with a nod to him in thanks. "It'll be nice to see London without my sister or friends joining us." She says, recalling when Cat followed her around London a few weeks ago and the redhead getting lost because she saw a stray dog and wanted to play with it.

"If you insist." Sweeny says, bowing slightly as he closes and locks the door behind him.

Unaware of the pair of eyes watching them, Sweeny and Alice climb down the staircase and head out, making small talk as they walk down the street. "Stop staring, creeper." Jade says, elbowing Beck in the side. "She's too good for you, and I wouldn't let her date you anyway." She adds, heading over to sit beside Cat and Tori, the redhead half-asleep already from the day being busier than usual.

"Like you could stop us." Beck says, not acting like himself since Alice and Sweeny started spending time together.

"I have multiple pair of scissors on me, I use the knives here, and I don't like the idea of you and my sister. Try me." Jade challenges, smirking.

"You're limited to one pair at a time during work hours, you only use the knives because no one wants to stop you, and no one likes the idea of Beck and Alice dating." Tori chimes in, sighing. "Where'd she go, anyway?"

"On a _date_ with _Todd_." Beck scoffs, moving away from the window.

"It's not a date, they're shopping for supplies." Andre adds in, not hiding that he overheard them when they left the parlor. "What? I'm a musician. We have good hearing." He shrugs, eating one of the pies, now made without human meat but still delicious. "What's this made of?" He asks, finishing it in three bites.

"Diseased rats and other vermin." Jade says, watching as Beck walks past them and into the room.

"She's lying." Tori says, staring at Jade. "I'm tired. I'm taking a shower and napping." She says, getting up and heading for the small room where they take their 'showers' (room temperature water and no soap to wash the grime off fully).

Two hours later, Alice and Sweeny return, only to see the shop is empty, save for Robbie and Cat sitting at one of the tables. "Where is everyone?" Alice asks, her protective side showing.

"Tori and Jade went walking around somewhere, Andre went with them, and Beck is sulking around town." Robbie answers, feeling better after Jade 'accidentally' hit him in the back of the head with a pan earlier that day.

"Oh, okay." Alice says, calming down slightly. "I'm helping Sweeny get everything set up. Back in a bit." She tells them as she follows him out the side door and up to his parlor.

"You seem tense." Sweeny notes as they put the supplies away, finding himself oddly protective of the woman, more-so than when he stopped Mrs. Lovett.

"My sister and friends walking around a town they barely know and I can't be there to help keep them safe? Yeah, tense about covers it." Alice says, chuckling a bit, knowing Jade will be safe and keep the others safe. 'How does she hide so many scissors on her?' She wonders, remembering when Jade seemed to have almost ten pairs of scissors on her after school one day.

"Do not worry. I've seen your sister with rowdy customers. She is quite fierce." Sweeny says, a hint of admiration in his voice.

"That's what worries me the most about her. One day, she's going to challenge someone tougher than her, and I don't want to see her hurt." Alice says, sitting down in the chair Sweeney uses.

"Allow me to try something." Sweeny says, walking behind her and placing his hands on her shoulder, giving her a rough shoulder massage. "I hope you do not mind." He adds as his hands move more gently.

"No problems here." Alice says, closing her eyes and enjoying the shoulder massage, leaning into the chair.

The two, lost in the moment, don't notice the change in Sweeny's massage, or Alice's comfort, for after a few minutes, his hands have moved a bit lower than her shoulders, and she pushing her chest towards him, her eyes barely open as she looks into his eyes.

Without a word, Alice quietly gets off the chair and walks behind it, stopping in front of Sweeny. "My turn to try something." She tells him, standing on her toes and moving her head forward until their lips meet, her hands moving to hold him around the neck.

"We shouldn't do this." Sweeny says, wanting to be polite.

"Yes, we should." Alice counters, kissing him again, smirking into the kiss when Sweeny leans into it and starts pulling her towards the wall behind him, the two quickly entering a heavy make-out session against the wall. "Trust me, Sweeny. I want this." She tells him, moaning a bit when he picks her up and carries her to the chair.

"Good." Sweeney tells her, glad he disabled the mechanism for disposing the bodies when she started helping him while he works.

With that, the two resume their kissing, their hands acting on the emotion they feel towards the other, with Sweeney's hands moving exploratory over her chest and her hands moving to his stomach and feeling his muscles.

Within minutes, the two are half naked, Alice in only a bra and panty set, both white and a bit worn through, and Sweeny his slacks, and the two are lost in the other, acting purely on lust.

"Hey, Mr. Todd. Can we talk?" Beck asks, opening the door and interrupting the two, his plan of convincing Sweeny to take him as an apprentice to keep an eye on him and Alice lost as he stares at the chair, anger rising.

"Knock before entering, boy!" Sweeny yells, moving to block Beck's view of Alice.

"What the fuck is this?" Beck asks, glaring at the older man.

 **And I'm ending here. Not as smutty as I made it seem, but I felt in fitting.**

 **And yes, this is basically a modified version of when Sweeny was interrupted from killing Judge Turpin (I believe that's who it was that Alan Rickman played in the movie).**

 **Now, will Sweeny kill Beck? Or will Beck live to get back to his own time? One way to find out.**

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it and review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	5. A Way Home?

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews. And thanks to** _ **brenducha**_ **for pointing out I misspelled Sweeney's name in the previous chapters. I haven't gone back and fixed them, but I will make sure to spell it correctly from here on out.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **,** _ **'Sweeney Todd'**_ **, or any characters or locations.**

 **No POV**

After Beck stopped Sweeney and Alice from going any farther, and Sweeney scared Beck away by grabbing a pair of his razors and chasing Beck out, the two adults redress and head down to meet the others, seeing Beck sitting on a chair with a hand over his eye and the others glaring at him.

"She can do whatever the hell she wants with whoever the hell she wants." Jade says, glaring at her ex. "Do I think they're moving too fast? Yes. Am I going to stop her? Fuck no. She can think for herself, and you have to say in who she does." She tells him, her hand in a fist.

"What's going on here?" Alice asks, walking over to her friends and sister, Sweeney close behind.

"Beck was telling us that Sweeney was trying to force you into sex, Sweeney tried to kill him when he tried to stop him, and Jade hit him in the eye for lying and making it sound like you were a damsel in distress." Andre fills in, not looking at Beck.

"Fucking hell, Beck." Alice says, rubbing her head. "Okay, Beck, go walk around the business square with Andre. Clear your head and stop trying to think for the women you know." She orders, a glare equal to her sister's aimed at him. "Jade, you, Tori, and Cat go walk around the pier. Tori, you and Cat are to keep Jade from killing anybody. If possible." She tells them, sighing as she sits down once Beck gets up and is dragged away by Andre.

"What about me?" Robbie asks, looking at Alice.

"Go with the guys. Try to keep Beck distracted if you can, okay?" Alice tells him, leaning against the chair.

"Got it." Robbie says, standing up and following after Andre and Beck.

"Well, that could've gone worse." Alice says as Sweeney sits beside her, his attention on where Andre, Beck, and Robbie just left.

"I can think of a few ways to assure he does not interrupt again." Sweeney comments, his mindset going back to what he used to do before Alice and the others arrived.

"Trust me, so can Jade. I fear if we didn't arrive, she'd have about ten pairs of scissors in his chest." Alice says, laughing softly.

"Scissors, eh?" Sweeney asks, turning his attention to where he saw Tori and Cat leading Jade a moment ago. "I prefer my razors. More personal, to me." He says, unaware that Alice is staring at him.

"How'd you get into being a barber, if I may ask?" Alice asks, straightening up a bit.

As Sweeney tells Alice his story, Tori and Cat guide Jade to the pier, where a few ships and boats are coming in with sailors, supplies, or people wishing to visit London for whatever reason. "You're lucky Beck didn't swing back, Jade." Tori tells the Goth, the three of them stopping in front of a large ship with a group of sailors leaving the ship.

"I can handle him." Jade scoffs, pulling her hand free from Tori and Cat. "He's just lucky Sweeney didn't get to him. And that he seemed calm when he and Alice walked in after. If not, I assure you, Beck would be on the menu tomorrow." She tells them, walking a few feet away, putting distance between them and the ship.

"I still don't believe Sweeney is your favorite serial killer." Tori says, walking over to Jade, Cat following to get away from the looks from the sailors at her and the others.

"Trust me, he is. The proof is there, why won't you look at it? You're the daughter of a cop, for crying out loud. I thought you'd be able to read the evidence that is so clearly in front of you." Jade comments, facing Tori and Cat. "STOP STARING AT MY FRIENDS' ASSES! WALK AWAY OR YOUR BODY WINDS UP IN THE SHIPS ENGINE!" She yells at a young sailor whose attention has been on Tori's and Cat's butts since he stepped foot on land.

"Leave it to you to make a sailor pee himself." Tori chuckles as the aforementioned sailor leaves, a noticeable trail leading down the inside of his leg.

"So, what are we going to do about Sweeney and Alice?" Jade asks, looking at the other two for answers.

"What do you mean?" Tori asks, sharing a confused look with Cat.

"They seem like such a cute couple." Cat chimes in, finally speaking. "I don't see what the problem is." She notes, a bit more serious than she usually is.

"Okay, let me ask it a different way." Jade says, putting her hair into a makeshift ponytail, using a rubber band from Cat to keep it together. "What do you think is going to happen if Alice witnesses him killing someone, with how often she's with him? Or when we somehow manage to get back to our own time, and he manages to come with us?" She asks, looking at them.

"No idea." Tori says, seeing what Jade's hinting at.

"I have no idea what's going on." Cat asks, her usual ditzy self kicking in as she stares at her friends.

"Never mind." Jade says, rolling her eyes. "Let's head back." She tells them, heading back to Mrs. Lovett's shop. 'We should really change the name now that the guys ate her.' She thinks, laughing to herself about the double entendre. 'Too bad Andre didn't know it.' She adds, smirking to herself.

A half an hour later, the six teens are standing in the shop, the seven of them (Sweeney's getting his razor's sharpened, which only Jade thought was a bad sign) cleaning the shop and getting it ready for the next day. "Hey, I saw something strange by that clothing repair shop we passed before we found ourselves in this timeline." Robbie says as he puts some clean plates away for the next day.

"What's up?" Cat asks, looking at him.

"I could've sworn I saw modern clothes in there. And I mean, our kind of modern, not the stuff we had to start wearing to blend in." Robbie notes, facing the others.

"How? I didn't see anything." Andre asks, looking at the bespectacled teen.

"I mean, I saw jeans and t-shirts. It was brief, but I know I saw them." Robbie says, a smile growing on his face.

"Wait, are you saying there's a 'time portal' by a clothes shop?" Tori asks, looking at him with obvious disbelief. "Trina would love that." She mumbles, shaking her head.

"It's possible." Jade says, looking at Robbie. "Where exactly were you when you saw the jeans?" She asks him, oblivious to the stares from the others.

"Uh, on the right side of the building. That's the right side if you're facing the front of the store, not if you're inside the store looking outside. Under the second window, under a lantern." Robbie tells her, looking at her. "Why?" He asks, having an idea on why she's asking.

"I think you just found our way home." Jade tells him, a half smile on her face. "And come this time tomorrow, we'll be home." She tells everyone, confident.

"Good. I haven't had candy in months." Cat says, staring at Jade.

 **Not a whole lot in this one, but we have an idea on where and how they seemed to travel back in time.**

 **To explain a bit, they managed to pass through a time rip, and Robbie found it and is hoping it leads to the same time they left. I don't know how time rifts work (not saying they actually exist, or anything), so I'm kinda making it up.**

 **We'll hear a better explanation on it next chapter, as well as finding out if it does indeed take them home, or to another timeline.**

 **Thank you for reading, hope you like it and review. And sorry for the kinda poor explanation on how they traveled to Sweeney's time.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	6. Home

**Thanks for the follows, faves, and reviews. This chapter takes place the day after the last, and they finally go home.**

 **After this, there will be two or three chapters based on episodes of** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **, and then another chapter or two not based on episodes, and maybe an epilogue.**

 **Warning: The second character death happens in this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't won** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **,** _ **'Sweeney Todd'**_ **, or any characters. Alice and the plot are courtesy of** _ **brenducha**_ **.**

 **No POV**

"Wait, what?" Alice asks, her and her sister sitting in the small room they've been staying in as the others work in the shop. "What do you mean we're going home?" She asks, conflicting thoughts in her head.

"When Robbie and Andre we out yesterday, Robbie said he saw clothes, like what we used to wear before we came here, in a clothing shop. The same clothing shop we bought our clothes in, where jeans and t-shirts won't be sold in for a couple hundred years or so." Jade says, leaning forward a bit. "He checked it out again earlier today, and in the right spot, you can still see the jeans. So, we're sending someone in the tear, or whatever Robbie's calling it, to find out if it will indeed get us home."

"And who will do that? And how will we know if they go through and are unable to come back?" Alice asks, eager to go home but wanting to stay with Sweeney.

"Cat seems eager enough to. And Robbie said he'll stay by the tear, that way he'll know if she actually slipped through, and if he can pull her back if necessary." Jade answers, impressed that Robbie planned it out in less than ten minutes. "Pack your thinks. We're leaving at nightfall." She tells her sister, standing up and heading for the door.

"Wait. Just like that?" Alice asks, standing up and turning to face her sister. "We're leaving before we know if it'll actually work?" She asks, walking over to Jade.

"Oh, it worked." Jade says, the door open and an excited Robbie and Cat walk into the shop. "They're back, and Cat definitely went through before returning." She points out, a pair of jeans in Cat's arms.

Without another word, Jade leaves her sister and walks over to Robbie and Cat, asking about what happened. As they talk, Alice walks past them and heads for Sweeney, who came back after shaving a customer. "There's something you need to know." She tells him, guiding him back up to his parlor.

"What is it?" Sweeney asks, looking around, thinking Beck tried something again.

After assuring him it's nothing like that, Alice tells him about her timeline, and the apparent way they arrived in Sweeney's time. "And, apparently, we found a way home." Alice ends, the two standing by where he keeps his razors.

"And you're all going home?" Sweeney asks her, not quite believing her story.

"I guess, yeah." Alice says, sighing. "Come with us." She suggests suddenly, perking up. "We can close down the shop, and say we're leaving London for whatever reason. The seven of us will go through the, whatever, Robbie found, and we can live in _our_ time." She says, nodding a bit at her idea.

"You want me to leave my home?" Sweeney asks, showing no signs of accepting or denying.

"Yeah?" Alice says, not as sure as she was a moment ago with her idea. "Think about it, okay? We're supposed to be leaving by nightfall. I'll see about delaying them, okay?" She says, giving the older man a kiss before leaving.

After that, the day goes as normal, with the exception of an old rival of Sweeney's looking for him, challenging him to a competition. "The town square. One hour. If you do not show up, I win by cowardice." The man says, leaving before Sweeney can either accept or deny the challenge.

"Do it." Jade says, remembering what was supposed to happen had they not come to this time and stopped things from proceeding the way the originally did. "You can beat him, Todd." She says, already knowing the outcome.

"And what good would this bring?" Sweeney asks her, admittedly curious about the challenge since, months before, Sweeney already bested him and that's how Toby started helping Mrs. Lovett.

"To shut him up, once and for all." Jade says, a smirk neither her friends or sister like. "Collect your gear and let's go." She says, walking past him, stopping to tell him something only he can hear. "Maybe you'll impress Alice." She says before resuming her walk, heading for the small room with a smirk on her face.

Twenty minutes later, the group of eight enter the town square, where the man already has a stage set up and two barber chairs on either end. "Good. You chose to fail in public." The man says smugly, watching as more townsfolk arrive and fill up the square. "Today, Mr. Todd has bravely decided to challenge me, again, for my title as best barber." He tells the crowd, ignoring the glares from Jade and Alice. "We will need two volunteers." He says, looking around.

"Screw it. Why not?" Andre says, walking onto the stage and over to Sweeney.

"I volunteer as well." Beck says, glaring at Sweeney as he heads for Sweeney's 'rival'.

"Very good. Let's begin." The man says, getting Beck prepped.

"He's got nothing on you, man." Andre tells Sweeney as he gets prepped, the lather being applied to the thin stubble growing since the last time Sweeney gave him a shave four days ago.

As before, the 'showman' has fun with Sweeney as he gets Beck ready, but putting more effort into applying the shaving lather and shaving Beck's face, as opposed to the last time when Sweeney was done before he made even five strokes of his razor.

Like before, however, Sweeney once again bests him, showing off Andre's clean shaven face, with no cuts or nicks to be seen by those in the front row, as Beck's face is less than half shaven. "Told ya." Andre says, accepting the rag from Sweeney to wipe of the shaving lather that managed to fall onto his shirt as he walks off. "Your new boyfriend is good." He compliments Alice, laughing at her look.

"Let's head back. We have some stuff to finish up." Jade tells them, stopping Alice from countering Andre. "We'll see you at the shop." She tells Sweeney, rolling her eyes when Alice says she's going to help Sweeney clean up.

"That was not fair, Mr. Todd." The other barber says, stomping over to Sweeney and Alice after he finishes Beck's shave. "Your volunteer barely had any facial hair to be shaved, while mine had more than twice yours."

"Hey, you didn't stop them or switch when you saw the volunteers. That's on you." Alice says, cleaning off the razor Sweeney used on Andre's face.

"And who are you?" The man says, smiling at Alice.

"No concern of yours." Sweeney intervenes, stepping between Alice and the man. " _You_ issued the challenge, and _you_ let the volunteers come up. Do not blame me for your failures." He warns, his hand reaching for the spare razor he brought with him, not liking the way the man is staring at Alice.

"This is not the end, Mr. Todd." The man says, turning around and leaving.

"Yes, it is." Sweeney says, turning to face Alice. "Tell your sister to wait one hour after nightfall. Trust me." He tells her as he leads them, Beck long gone by this point, back to the shop.

"Good." Alice says with a smile.

A half hour after night falls, the group of seven, Beck currently missing, head towards the clothing shop Robbie's leading them towards, no one (minus Beck) arguing about Sweeney coming with them.

"This is a horrible idea." Beck says, glaring at the group, from the side of the clothing shop with the time rip/tear Robbie noted.

"Then stay here. I beg of you." Jade says, pushing past him. "This it?" She asks Robbie, looking for the spot Robbie mentioned.

"No, over there. Three feet to your left." Robbie tells her, walking over with Tori and Cat following. "See?" He asks, pointing to where he can see a pair of jeans in the faded light of the store.

"I'll be damned." Jade says, moving to enter.

"Wait. Not there." Robbie says, stopping her. "Step in through here. If you enter there, you'll be standing in a small ditch. I guess this place was a Laundromat or something before it was turned back into a clothing store." He warns, moving Jade a bit closer to the center of the window.

"Got it. Thanks." Jade says, ignoring the stares from the people who know her. "And if you touch me order me around again, you're a dead man." She threatens, stepping over the 'tear' and entering.

Once Jade is clear and tells everyone it's safe, Tori enters next, followed by Cat. "We shouldn't let him come with us." Beck says, glaring at Sweeney as he pushes past Robbie and enters the tear.

"And we shouldn't' have told Beck we were heading home." Alice says, letting Robbie enter the tear before her. "Ready?" She asks Sweeney, heading for where Robbie was standing before he left.

"Yes." Sweeney says, a small smile at Alice.

A minute later, the seven of them are standing in a dimly lit store, hours before they open by the looks of it, Tori internally muses. "We're home." She says, looking around, not recognizing it from the store it was before.

"Yeah, we should probably hide or find a way out." Jade says, seeing security cameras in the corners of the store. "Motion sensored, by the looks of it."

"Yeah, they each have a range of roughly fifteen feet, by my estimate." Robbie says, stopping Cat from entering the line of sight of a camera. "I looked over the layout of this place in Sweeney's time. I think I can get us past the cameras and outside without anything going off." He says, leading them through the store and out a back door, thankfully the back door didn't have a security alarm. "Told ya." He says, smiling once the door closes after the last of them.

"Good. Now that we're away from cameras." Beck says, facing Sweeney. "You don't belong here. Find the tear and go home." He says, confident that he can stop Sweeney if anything happens.

"And we didn't belong in his time, yet we were still accepted there." Alice intervenes, glaring at Beck. "Let's head to the hotel, and we'll just tell Lane and Sikowitz, something. I don't know what we'll say to explain why we were missing for months."

"Uh, hours, actually." Jade says, turning her phone back on since she was the only one to shut it off instead of letting it die. "According to this, it's only been twelve hours since we went missing. And since Sikowitz and Lane said we don't have anywhere we have to be until, technically, later today? We're good."

With that, the group head for the hotel, Sweeney following Alice's lead. Once at the hotel, Beck grabs Sweeney's arm and orders the others to go on ahead, he needs to talk to Sweeney in private. "I will be fine." Sweeney tells Alice, assuring her to go on ahead. "What is the meaning of this, young man?" He asks, pulling his arm free of Beck's grasp.

"Leave Alice alone, asshole." Beck says, pushing Sweeney. "Go home. Now." He says with a dark tone, not liking how close Alice and Sweeney have become, and hating Sweeney even more after catching them almost having sex.

"No." Sweeney says, not moving. "You do not like that Miss West chose me over you. That is unfortunate for you, not me. Now head inside before you lose the chance to regret ordering me." He says, moving to walk past Beck and into the hotel, the shock of the change of London he's used to not hitting him yet.

"Fuck you, _Todd_." Beck says, grabbing Sweeney and spinning him around, moving to punch Sweeney in the jaw.

"No more warnings or chances." Sweeney says, blocking the punch and kicking Beck, pulling his razor out and opening it before Beck can right himself. "I'll tell the others you went home without your belongings." He says, slitting Beck's throat.

 **And that's the end of Beck. And this chapter. Will anyone believe Sweeney's story about Beck leaving? And will anyone care? Find out next chapter.**

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it and you review.**

 **And to** _ **brenducha**_ **, I know you asked for Toby and the man who came to London with Sweeney on the ship to come with them to the future, but since I don't know how to incorporate them into anything, and since I didn't really use them before, I kinda left them out. Hope that's okay?**

 **Blessed Be.**


	7. A Crazy Party

**Thanks for the follows, faves, and reviews. We'll see Sweeney's explanation for Beck, as well as some backlash from Beck's murder.**

 **This will be the first of two or three chapters based on episodes, and this will be based on the crossover episode** _ **'iParty With VicTORious'**_ **. I was going to add** _ **'Crazy Ponnie'**_ **as well, but this became over two thousand words with just the crossover, I decided to put** _ **'Crazy Ponnie'**_ **in the next.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **,** _ **'Sweeney Todd'**_ **, or any characters. Alice belongs to** _ **brenducha**_ **.**

 **No POV**

"Hey." Alice says when Sweeney walks into the hotel, the others up in their rooms as Andre calls Sikowitz. "Where's Beck?" She asks, expecting the Canadian to follow Sweeney.

"He had somewhere to be, he said." Sweeney says, walking over to her. "He said he will return later tonight." He adds as she leads him to the elevators. "This building is too bright." He comments as they wait for the elevator, squinting his eyes.

"Yeah, lighting is a lot different now than it was before." Alice tells him, her eyes squinting a bit as well, not used to the fluorescents anymore. "Did Beck say where he was heading?" She asks as the elevator ascends.

"No, just said he wanted to head somewhere." Sweeney answers, looking around the elevator.

"Huh. Doesn't sound like him, but okay." Alice says, not questioning it since Beck hasn't been acting the same since they met Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett. "Oh, since I'm assuming you're going to be staying with one of us, you're invited to a party in a couple of weeks." She adds when the door opens and she leads him to the room.

"I wouldn't go in there." Cat says from the doorway leading to the room the girls are staying in.

"Why?" Alice asks, looking at the redhead.

"Uh, no reason. Tori and Jade aren't doing anything bad." Cat says before walking past them and heading into the boys' room. "Bye." She says before closing the door.

"Head in with Cat. I need to check something out." Alice tells Sweeney, rolling her eyes. 'I swear, if Jade is killing Tori, I will skin her alive with a dull pair of scissors covered in lemon juice.' She thinks as she unlocks the door when Sweeney heads in. "For the love of… PUT YOUR DAMN CLOTHES BACK ON!" She yells, interrupting the 'session' between her sister and friend.

"Alice!" "Fucking hell, sis." Tori and Jade say simultaneously, one with wide eyes and shock in her voice, the other with an eye roll and anger. "Cat should've kept you out." Jade adds, tossing a blanket to Tori for the half-Latina to cover herself.

"Really? You expected Cat Valentine to _not_ raise suspicions and to act as a door guard?" Alice asks, hiding her amusement in Tori's freak out as she gets dressed. "You're lucky I sent Sweeney into the boys' room with Cat." She says, raising an eyebrow at her sister as Jade slowly gets dressed. "So, when did you two get together and start scarring innocent little redheads by stripping and having sex?" She asks once Tori is fully dressed.

"We've been together since shortly after Beck and Jade broke up, but we kept it a secret." "Until now." Tori explains before Jade interrupts. "And we weren't having sex." "Yet." Tori continues before Jade, again, interrupts.

"So, you figure you can get naked and try to have sex, shortly after we get to our time, with Cat still close by?" Alice asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, don't judge." Jade says, finally fully dressed. "You were caught about to have sex with a serial killer you've known for months. At least I've known Tori, and know she doesn't have any dead bodies under her house, for years." She says, fixing her hair. "Let's go out. I haven't had coffee for months." She adds, grabbing Tori's hand and leading her out, Alice following suit.

"Knew you two were together." Alice says smugly as Jade opens the door to the boys' room and releases Tori's hand.

"Shouldn't we wait for Beck?" Tori asks after Jade tells the guys', and Cat, that they're heading out so she can get coffee and the group can get something to eat.

"He won't be joining us." Sweeney answers from Alice's side. "He may return later." He says, not meeting anyone's eyes.

'Well, idiot finally got himself killed.' Jade thinks, shrugging. "Fine. Let's go." She says, turning around and leaving, expecting the others to follow.

A few days later, the gang, plus Sweeney, Sikowitz, and Lane, but minus Beck, walk onto a ship for the trip back. "So let me get this straight. Beck, in the middle of our trip, collected his belongings and took a plane home? Didn't tell anyone why, no reason for the sudden departure, and only a note?" Sikowitz asks after they sit in the girls' room to relax before heading to bed for the night.

"Yep." Jade says, glancing at Sweeney. 'He's lucky no one really knows Beck's handwriting, and that I was the one to find the note.' She thinks, looking at the older man.

"Okay." Sikowitz says, shrugging. "I wonder if they have coconuts on the ship." He wonders aloud, standing up and leaving the teens, Alice, and Sweeney, not caring about the extra passenger or the missing student.

"He worries me." Sweeney says after Sikowitz leaves, looking at the door.

"Yeah, he does that to people." Alice says, nodding a bit.

 **One Week Later**

"What is this place?" Sweeney asks after he, Alice, Tori, Jade (finally an official couple), Cat, and Andre enter a large house, larger than the West house.

"A large house." Jade answer simply, rolling her eyes when Tori and Andre head over to the DJ Andre hired for the party, a talented DJ named Mustang.

"I don't think that's what he means." Alice says, rolling her eyes at her sister. "Is it?" She asks Sweeney, knowing the man is still assimilating to modern life.

"Yes. I am not used to building this large that do not house someone of great importance, such as a judge." Sweeney explains, remembering a judge he still wants revenge against, but knowing he can't get it in this timeline.

"Well, in this day and age, celebrities are more important than judges, and people like them, to most people." Jade answers before walking over to Tori, Andre, and Mustang. "If I hear one dance tune, you'll be leaving with scrap metal that used to be your set up." She warns Mustang, ignoring the sigh from Tori and feared look in Andre's eyes.

"Let's check the place out until more people arrive." Alice says, watching Cat and Robbie walk away. "I hear there's a pool and a Jacuzzi somewhere. Let's find them." She says, filling Sweeney in on what a Jacuzzi is.

 **An Hour Later**

"I do not like this 'party'." Sweeney says when the hundredth person bumps into him on his and Alice's way to the small bar for a drink.

"Relax. No one's going to hurt you here." Alice says, seeing the 'demon barber' look in his eyes, the same look he had when Beck interrupted them before they left to come home. "Come on, let's get a drink." She says, being one of the few (Sweeney and Mustang being the only other ones) old enough to legally get alcohol.

A minute later, as the two relax with Tori, Jade, and Andre, Sikowitz pops up out of the bar, blowing a trumpet to try to scare them because of an earlier acting challenge where most of his students said they haven't felt true fear or terror. "It's me! With a trumpet." He tells them, raising the trumpet for emphasis.

"We know!" Jade yells, glaring at the man.

"Did I scare you?" Sikowitz asks Sweeney and Alice, the two who were there as guests and weren't scared by his many attempts to frighten them.

"Yes!" Tori says, since his question was aimed at everyone as well. "I peed." She says, slightly embarrassed.

"Told you to wear dark jeans." Jade says after checking and seeing a darkening spot between Tori's thighs.

"Nope. Not this time." Alice answers Sikowitz, raising an eyebrow at Jade checking Tori.

"You can never scare me." Sweeney tells the man, knowing Sikowitz can't get to him after the kills he's committed.

"You're a tough nut to crack, my friend. One tough nut." Sikowitz tells Sweeney, nodding in approval.

"Oh, Jade. I found a Jacuzzi out back." Alice says, ignoring Sikowitz. "Did you bring your swimsuit like I told you?" She asks, going into big sister mode, as she remembers Jade's, incredibly odd, fascination with Jacuzzi's and the reason behind it.

"They have a Jacuzzi?" Tori asks, staring at her girlfriend's sister.

"Yeah, it's huge." Alice says, knowing the medium-swimming-pool sized Jacuzzi is bigger than most other Jacuzzis you can find.

"Aww, I wish I had brought a swimsuit." Tori says with a pout, wanting to relax in the Jacuzzi.

"I got ya covered." Cat says, appearing out of nowhere.

"I swear, that girl is not human." Sweeney says, staring at Cat and her mysterious appearance.

"What do you mean?" Tori asks, staring at Cat and Jade.

"Here you go." Cat says, handing Tori a light purple two-piece and disappearing into the crowd, further proving Sweeney's comment.

"Did she steal this from my dresser?" Tori asks, recognizing the two-piece as one of hers.

"Yep." Jade says, dragging Tori away.

"How did those two get together?" Andre asks, watching the couple leave the party area and down a hall. "Hey! What was that for?!" He yells, turning to face a man in a panda suit who just whacked him the butt with a tennis racket. "Get back here, man!" He yells, moving to follow the retreating panda.

"Stop, Andre." Alice says, stopping the musician from chasing a weird man in a panda suit. "You really want to chase a man, in a panda suit, through a party you're throwing at Kenan Thompson's house? Instead of partying?" She asks him.

"Good point." Andre says, nodding in agreement. "But, if he swats me again, I'm chasing him down." He promises, leaving Alice and Sweeney to themselves.

"There is something wrong with the people of your time." Sweeney tells Alice as the two move to get some snacks.

"You have no idea." Alice says, not really effected by a man in a panda suit. "Wait until you hear about the mummy in Hollywood Arts from last year." She comments, chortling a bit.

After leaving the others to the party, and after Jade watches Tori get changed, ('Creeper', Tori called Jade, to which Jade only licked her lips and nodded), the two make their way to the Jacuzzi, admiring its size. "Hey. What's with you and Jacuzzi's anyway?" Tori asks, remembering how excited Jade seemed when she found out about the Vega's new Jacuzzi before their trip to London.

"I like to dream I've been captured by witches and they're using me to make human soup." Jade answers with a straight face.

"I bet you'd taste delicious." Tori says, staring at her disturbed girlfriend.

"You know I do." Jade says with a smirk as she steps into the Jacuzzi, a small moan escaping at the warmth as she settles in up to her chest. "Get it." She orders, eyes closed.

"It's just a Jacuzzi. It can't be that… Whoa." Tori says, stopping when she gets in, the warmth and whatever Kenan added to the Jacuzzi relaxing her in seconds. "Oh, this is good." She says, moving to Jade's side and relaxing, her eyes closed as well.

In minutes, the two are leaning against each other, Tori's head on Jade's chest and Jade's head on Tori's. "Want to do something fun?" Jade asks when an idea pops into her head.

"As long as it doesn't involve leaving the Jacuzzi, sure." Tori says, making no move to leave Jade's side.

"Good." Jade says, her right hand moving to Tori's butt in her two-piece, slipping down the back and massaging Tori's right cheek.

"What are you doing?" Tori asks, too relaxed to stop Jade. Not that she'd want to anyway.

"Getting ready to finger you." Jade says with one of her patented smirks in place.

"Huh?" Tori asks, opening her eyes to stare at Jade. "Getting ready to…Oh, shit." She moans out when one of Jade's fingers, her middle Tori figures, slips into her. "Oh, Goddess, you're good at that." She says as Jade slips in a second finger, slowly thrusting them.

"Ever had sex in a Jacuzzi?" Jade asks, her left hand moving to massage her core over her bottoms, a black pair similar to Tori's but a bit tighter around Jade's chest.

"I've never had sex until you, dumbass." Tori says, pushing her hips back to match Jade's thrusting fingers.

"Good. I'm your first everything, apparently." Jade says, licking Tori's neck.

Thirty minutes later, after Tori and Jade made a corner of the Jacuzzi 'theirs', the dry off and get dressed before heading back to the party.

"So, what'd ya do?" Cat asks with an 'innocent' smile on her face when Tori and Jade get to the party, where the unexpected guests (the _'iCarly'_ crew, who arrived after Carly found out her boyfriend was cheating on her with a girl who came to the party together, a brunette from Hollywood Arts named Lola) get ready to sing.

"None of your concern, Kitty Cat." Jade tells Cat with a small smirk, still warm from Tori's oral talents. "What's with the _'iCarly'_ people?" She asks, missing their arrival because of what she and Tori were doing.

Without an answer, Tori, Jade, Cat, Andre, Alice, and Sweeney find a microphone in hand, singing a mix of a song Carly recorded that's on the _'iCarly'_ website for fans to listen to and the song Tori sang to get into Hollywood Arts, Sweeney surprising everyone by not only knowing both songs (Alice made him learn them for reasons unknown), but his singing voice.

"When I make it shine!" "Just leave it all to me." Tori, Jade, Cat, and Alice sing 'Make It Shine' as Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Sweeney sing 'Leave It All To Me'.

"Jacuzzi. Now." Jade says, dragging Tori away after the finish the song and the groups split apart.

 **And I'm ending it now. Definitely the longest chapter of this fic, and maybe the longest over all since I don't know how long the next will be. Guess we'll find out when I post it, huh?**

 **Anyway, sorry for the poor explanation about Beck's leaving. We'll find out a bit more next chapter. And, warning: The other character from** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **I mentioned will die next chapter. Won't say who *cough*Sinjin*cough*, so you'll have to wait until next chapter to find out.**

 **Review if you think Sinjin really is the next to die, or if you don't believe that and think someone else will.**

 **Thank you for reading, hope you liked it and review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	8. Fighting Fears

**I know I said** _ **'Crazy Ponnie'**_ **was going to be the next chapter based on an episode, and that there would be at least one more chapter after this based on an episode, but I changed it to** _ **'The Gorilla Club'**_ **and there won't be any other chapters based on episodes. The next chapter will be a regular chapter and then an epilogue after that.**

 **Thank you for reading, following, and favoriting this.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **,** _ **'Sweeney Todd'**_ **, or any characters. Alice belongs to** _ **brenducha**_ **.**

 **No POV**

"I do not need to take more risks." Tori says, pacing around her living room with Jade, Alice, Sweeney, and Andre watching her. "For crying out loud, I'm dating Jade fricking West." She says, pointing to her amused girlfriend. "Why do I need to take more risks for this role?" She asks, facing her laptop, where Sikowitz is seen.

"We've been over this, Vega." Jade says, walking over to her girlfriend. "You need to get out of your comfort zone. And don't say that you took a risk when you did that stunt double thing. I pushed you off because you were too scared to." She says, patting Tori's head.

"Speaking of, has anyone heard from Beck since London?" Sikowitz asks from Tori's laptop. "I called his family, but…"

"Moving on." Jade interrupts, ignoring the raised eyebrows from the others. "So, you want to take risks to help you with your future roles?" She asks, a smirk no one likes forming on her face. "I know the perfect place." She says, closing Tori's laptop when Sikowitz tries to argue.

"No, Jade." Alice says, the group taking two cars to Jade's chosen place to get Tori ready, getting out of her car with Sweeney following suit. "She is not risking her life _here_ of all places."

"Bunny!" They hear from behind them after Tori, Jade, and Andre leaving Jade's car. "I want the bunny!" Cat yells, running past the group and into the large building, now windows and the only sign is a black sign with a gorilla's face above the door.

"Uh, a bunny?" Tori asks, looking at the others. "Wait. How do you guys even know about this place? None of you have mentioned anything like this since I've started Hollywood Arts or anything, and the sign says no one under eighteen." She asks, not liking the look of someone who crawled out of the building's door, a burn mark on his right shoulder and his left arm in a make-shift sling.

"Don't worry about it." Jade says, pulling a reluctant Tori into the building, the others following suit. "Relax, Cat loves it. How bad can it be?" She asks, a hidden smirk on her face.

"Sign these." A man says at the door, stopping Tori, Jade, and the others.

"Ours are on file already. I updated them yesterday." Jade tells the man, a tall tanned man with bulging muscles and tattoos.

"Don't care." The man says, shoving the clipboard in Tori's face.

"We're already on file. We are not signing anything again. Now move out of my way before your body is found in a ditch outside of Texas." Jade warns, staring the man down.

"Hee hee. He peed himself again." Cat says from behind Tori, making the half-Latina jump in place.

"Didn't you already go inside?" Tori asks, placing her hand over her heart.

"Duh." Cat says, giggling. "Come on!" She says, dragging Tori in.

"I have the med kits in the car." Alice tells Andre as she leads Sweeney in. 'Let's hope they're not used on Tori, though.' She thinks, fearing for her friend.

"What the…" Tori says, looking around the area, watching as Cat run towards the fire-breathing bunny, an old mechanical bull modified to look like a bunny and with the mini flamethrower fixed into the mouth, the tank for the fire's fuel stored under the bunny with a hose connecting the flamethrower with the tank and snaking its way through the bunny. "Did she just push a muscle-headed biker to get on the bunny?" She asks, watching as Cat does grab the biker's arm and pull him away from the bunny before jumping on the bunny.

"You should've seen her when she first got here." Jade says, watching in amusement as the biker glares at Cat before walking towards her. "Touch her, and I shove the flamethrower up your ass." She warns the biker, crossing her arms.

"Who don't you piss off?" Tori asks her girlfriend as the biker walks away, heading for the back of the room where there's a man in a monkey suit ('I hope it's a guy in a suit' Tori thinks to herself) behind a poorly built wall.

"Surprisingly, you." Jade says, dragging Tori to the third attraction in the large room, the metal balls attached to thick metal rods connected to the ceiling, a thin metal platform under the ball's path. "I'd like to start small, but Cat won't be getting off the bunny for about an hour or six." She says, dragging Tori onto the small stage connected to the metal platform.

"What's the point of these 'games'?" Tori asks, watching as someone gets hit by the middle ball and flies off the platform and onto the ground in front of the bunny, flinching at the thud he makes when hitting the floor.

"The point of the bunny is the stay on as long as possible, the speed increasing with every ten minutes. Cat holds the record with three and a half hours. Only stopping because she had to pee and the bunny was making it worse." Jade explains, watching as Andre tries his hand at the game they're at, the Balls of Pain. "The point of this one is to get across the platform, grab the three rings on that side, get back across the platform and put the rings around the hooks over here, then press this button once all three rings are on the hooks." She says, laughing when Andre gets hit by the first ball, sending him onto the floor.

"And the guy in the monkey suit? Please tell me it's a suit." Tori asks, the last part as a small whine.

"Climb the rope wall, grab the banana, and get down. If the monkey tosses you over the barricade, or you quit, you lose. Grab the banana, and you win." Jade says, not saying or hinting at if it's a real gorilla or a guy in a suit.

"Can I go home now?" Tori asks as Andre climbs up, rubbing the arm that got hit by the balls of pain.

As Jade prevents Tori from leaving, Alice and Sweeney walk over to the gorilla, Alice staring at the man in the suit. "Don't worry. I'm not here to challenge you." She tells the gorilla-man, remembering how she was the third person ever, and the first female, to grab the banana.

"What is the point of this?" Sweeney asks, not hearing Jade's explanation to Tori about the games.

"Grab the banana, make sure the monkey doesn't throw you over the wall." Alice explains, watching as a random guy tries the gorilla challenge, clearly overconfident in his abilities. "You should try it." She tells him, an idea rushing into her head. "It's simple, really. Just climb the rope wall and grab the banana, and you win." She says, a smile forming on her face.

"What do I get if I win?" Sweeney and Tori ask their respective girlfriends, one out of curiosity and the other with fear in her eyes.

"You'll see." "I'll let you use the strap-on." Alice and Jade answer respectively. "Now do it." The West sister's say, both sharing similar smirks.

 **Tori and Jade**

With the prospect of using Jade's favorite toy on the Goth, Tori stands a bit straighter and stands at the starting point of the Balls of Pain. "Ready, next victim?" The man in charge of the Balls of Pain asks, not impressed at how Tori looks, like she doesn't belong anywhere near the Gorilla Club.

"I am not a victim." Tori says, glaring at the man.

"You'd be surprised, Chris. She's a fighter." Jade warns the man, smirking when he flinches at her glare at him. "Trust me." She says, smirking at the half-Latina.

"If you say so." The man, Chris, says with a nod, starting the machine that controls the balls. "Ready? In three, two, one." He says, making Tori start.

With a nod, Tori slowly steps onto the platform, dodging the first ball with relative ease, taking her time to judge when to move and when to wait. After roughly ten seconds, she moves past the middle ball, keeping her breathing calm as she moves to bypass the third ball, cheering before grabbing the first two rings. 'Should've grabbed all three. It would've saved time.' Jade thinks as Tori moves to pass the ball, her focus on Tori's feet. 'I knew she'd excel at this. And she though me teaching her ballet wouldn't help her.' She thinks with a smirk.

In just over a minute, Tori managed to get the first two rings across and onto the hooks, now across the platform with the third ring in her hand, ready to head back to the other side and end it. "Uh, did they just get faster?" Tori asks, watching as the balls increase their speed.

"That's new." Jade comments aloud, frowning a bit. "Watch the balls, learn the pattern." She tells her girlfriend, wanting her to take her time.

 **Alice and Sweeney**

As Tori makes her final trip back, Sweeney enters the gorilla's area and stares at the costumed man, no emotion on his face. "Shall we begin?" He asks, already forming a plan.

With a roar, an imitation of a gorilla's actual roar, the gorilla runs towards Sweeney, intent to grab him and throw him over the barricade, stumbling when Sweeney sidesteps and elbows the gorilla in the side, making the man in the suit gasp in pain as Sweeney walks towards the rope wall, climbing it as the gorilla tries to catch his breath.

"Well, that was easier than expected." Alice says, laughing as Sweeney grabs the banana and hops down the rest of the way, tossing the banana at the man in the suit. "Want to try the Balls of Pain next?" She asks when Sweeney exits the area, turning her back on the man in the monkey suit.

"I take it you won?" Jade asks with a chortle, laughing when the man in the monkey suit removes his mask and tries to get Sweeney thrown out when he argues with one of the few security guards the Gorilla Club hired.

"He barely moved and the guy was gasping, unable to breath." Alice says, laughing. "So, Tori won as well?" She asks, seeing Tori dance happily as Chris shuts off the machine controlling the balls.

"Third fastest time, and on her first attempt. That's my girl." Jade says, impressed. "Want to take on the gorilla next?" She asks Tori, watching as the man leaves and another replaces him, this one more buff by the looks of the suit.

"Do I have to?" Tori asks, getting off the platform and looking at the new gorilla, shaking her head no.

"Come on. He's strong, but slow. Get under his arms, kick out his legs, then climb the rope wall. You got this." Jade says, dragging Tori over to the gorilla, looking over her shoulder as Alice tries the Balls of Pain, dodging past the balls with ease.

"I have to pee." Tori says, quickly jogging away from Jade and the man in the suit.

"Don't hover!" Jade yells back, knowing Tori'll hover when she sees the condition of the women's restroom.

Five minutes later, hands still wet since there are no paper towels or anything in the Gorilla Club's restrooms, Tori returns, shaking her hands free of some of the water. "You hovered." Jade notes, a smirk on her face.

"It's disgusting in there, okay?" Tori says, shuddering at the dark grey over the toilets. "Please tell me they weren't supposed to be white when they got them in." She asks Jade, eyes wide.

"Oh, they were white." Jade sys, smirking. "About twenty years ago." She adds, making Tori gag.

"We're leaving." Tori says, dragging Jade away, catching Alice's and Sweeney's attention.

"Time to go." Alice says, rolling her eyes.

"So, what's the plan now?" Jade asks after everyone meets by their cars, Cat dragged off the bunny by Jade, much to the redhead's annoyance.

"Uh, Sweeney and I are heading out for the night. See you tomorrow guys." Alice says, leading Sweeney to her car.

"I'll drop you two off." Jade says, rolling her eyes. "You heading home?" She calls after her sister.

"Yes." Alice calls back, starting her car.

"Anyone at your place tonight?" Jade asks Tori, unlocking her car's doors.

"Uh, no. Mom and dad are out of town for a few days, and Trina's in Venice for an audition. Won't be back until tomorrow around lunchtime." Tori answers, raising an eyebrow at Jade.

"Good." Jade says, smirking as she starts her car. "Very good." She adds, pulling out of her parking spot.

 **Sorry if this wasn't very good. I haven't really shown much couple interactions between Alice/Sweeney and Tori/Jade, so I hope next chapter will take care of that.**

 **Also, sorry for not having Tori face the gorilla. I figured, she did it in the episode, but she never really got past the Ball of Pain, so I had her beat that but chicken out before facing the gorilla. And I had to include the hovering part. I found that amusing in the episode, so I showed it in here as well.**

 **Thank you for reading, hope you liked it and review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	9. Swalice and Jori Alone

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews so far. And thanks to** _ **brenducha**_ **for pointing out I haven't included Robbie over the last couple of chapters. He's not seen in here either, but neither are Andre, Cat, etc. Only Tori, Jade, Alice, and Sweeney. (Except for at the end of this chapter.)  
**

 **What does everyone think of 'Swalice' for the ship name of Sweeney and Alice? I couldn't think of anything else, so I went with it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **,** _ **'Sweeney Todd'**_ **, or any characters. Alice belongs to** _ **brenducha.**_

 **No POV**

 **West House**

"I'm gonna take a quick shower. I suggest you do the same." Alice says after parking her car in front of the garage, eager to get out and get ready for the night.

"What do you have planned, Miss West?" Sweeney asks her as he gets out, watching as she locks the doors and walks quickly to the door, unlocking it before he makes it to her.

"You'll see in a moment. Just take a quick shower, then throw on a robe and head to my room. You won't need anything else." Alice answers, closing and locking the door behind them before heading upstairs to her bathroom, kicking her shoes off on the way.

With a nod, Sweeney does as Alice suggests, heading for the downstairs bathroom to take a shower himself after grabbing a robe from the hall closet, his short time at the West home spent getting used to the layout more than the modern time.

Twenty minutes later, Sweeney enters Alice's room, not seeing the slightly younger woman yet. As he relaxes on her bed, the door leading to her en suite bathroom opens, revealing a nude Alice West, covered only by her transparent robe. "Before we go any farther, are you okay with this?" She asks, taking the towel off of her dry (mostly) hair and sets it in her bathroom, using her fingers to comb her hair.

"Okay with what?" Sweeney asks, watching Alice touch up her make-up a bit.

"The very thing we were about to do before we were interrupted by Beck." Alice answers, undoing the sash keeping the robe together, but not removing it. "Do you want to have sex?" She asks, removing the robe, showing Sweeney her nude form, breasts slightly larger, and tanner, than her sisters, nipples and areola a light pink, mound clean shaven, and tattoo of a white rabbit on her left hip visible to Sweeney's gaze.

"Very much so." Sweeney answers, the evidence of his excitement clear to Alice, his robe not hiding anything.

"Good." Alice says, strutting over to him and straddling him after removing the robe. "Because so do I." She says, leaning down and kissing him, feeling his erection pressed against her butt, another feature slightly bigger than her sisters.

Without any more words, Sweeney and Alice make out, the younger woman grinding herself on Sweeney's lap, moaning at the feeling of his erection, roughly eight inches long Alice figures, pressing against her.

Before long, Sweeney lifts her up and lays her on her back, spreading her legs as he climbs between them and making no move to penetrate her, enjoying kissing her and feeling her body against his to move farther. "Don't tease me." Alice says, her left hand moving between them and grasping Sweeney's shaft, lining him up with her.

"It is impolite to rush intimacy." Sweeney tells her, lightly gripping her wrist and pulling her away from him.

"This isn't being impolite." Alice counters, removing her wrist from Sweeney's grasp and moving it back down. "This is being impolite." She says with a West smirk, gripping him by the base and tapping the head of his erection against her wet core. "It's impolite to tease. And you are teasing." She says, releasing him and letting the head rest against her clit. "Now, are you going to be impolite? Or am I going to show you how different women are today versus what you know when it comes to sex?" She asks, wanting him to slip into her.

"As you insist." Sweeney says, lining himself up and slowly slipping in, the couple moaning at the sensations they're feeling, stopping when he bottoms out in her.

"Fuck, you're thicker than I thought." Alice moans as she lays there, getting used to Sweeney's size. "Mrs. Lovett would kill me if she ever saw this." She adds in a mumble as Sweeney starts to pull back, not caring that Mrs. Lovett is already dead, and would've been dead long before Alice was even born.

"You feel exquisite." Sweeny moans, increasing his pace, eyes locked on Alice's.

"Fuck." Alice moans, arching her back when Sweeney starts to pound into her, not holding back the moans the escape with each thrust.

Without warning, Alice turns them around until she's on top, bouncing atop Sweeney as they lock eyes, neither looking away as Alice bounces and Sweeney starts to thrust up, meeting her shortly after she lifts herself off of him.

 **The Vega House**

"You better still have the extra toy I left here." Jade comments after parking where Trina usually parks, her and Tori quickly getting out and heading for the front door, Jade locking her car after both doors are closed.

"Yeah. I had to hide them so dad didn't see them though." Tori says, unlocking the door and stepping in. "Yes, 'them'. Two harnesses, a double headed dildo, a vibrator, and that butt plug you've been trying to get me in." She tells her, naming the toys Jade 'forgot' in Tori's room over her visits since they started dating.

"What about the lube?" Jade asks, not waiting to strip, kicking her boots off before Tori even closes and locks the door.

"Two bottles in the bag you left with the toys." Tori answers, rolling her eyes.

Within two minutes, both girls are nude and in Tori's room, their clothes with them since they don't want to risk anyone (her gun-wielding father especially) to come home and get suspicious by the clothes around the living room and kitchen. "What do you want to do first?" Jade asks, pushing Tori onto her bed and climbing atop her, leaning down until her larger chest is pressed against Tori's.

"Simple." Tori says, smirking as she pushes Jade off and rolls over. "I'm hungry." She says, moving down Jade's body until she's kneeling on the floor before Jade, her mouth millimeters away from Jade's wet core.

"Why don't you get up here and I can eat as well? It's better to dine together." Jade asks, meeting Tori's eyes by pushing herself up with her elbows, watching Tori.

"Because I don't want to." Tori says, stopping Jade from commenting back by licking Jade's mound, using her tongue to tease Jade's erecting bud. "Tasty. But I need more." She says, placing her mouth over Jade's mound and slipping her tongue into Jade, smirking as Jade moans with Tori's tongue.

"Slip a finger in." Jade says, her hands moving to cup her breasts, knowing Tori's fascination with them and using that to try to tease Tori as she's eaten out.

"Why one, when I can use two?" Tori asks as she removes her mouth from Jade, slipping her index and middle finger of her right hand into Jade, thrusting quickly. "After this, I'm showing you something Trina bought for me last week." She says, placing her mouth over Jade's clit and sucking/licking it, making Jade drop to her back and moan.

After two orgasms, and Jade barely able to catch her breath, Tori gets up and heads to her desk, grabbing a box the size of an PearPhone case and opens it, taking out the item inside.

"What. The hell. Is that?" Jade asks, staring at the item in Tori's hands, not recognizing it.

"It's a feeldoe. A 'strapless strap-on'. I slip this into here…" Tori says, moaning when she slips a small bulb, roughly three inches long, into her core. "Then slip this into here." She says, lining the dildo part of the feeldoe up with Jade's core and slipping in until their clits bump each other. "And now the fun begins." She finishes, starting to slowly thrust into Jade, watching Jade's breasts bounce with each thrust.

"You said Trina got you this?" Jade asks, eyes closed as Tori increases her pace every few seconds.

"Birthday present." Tori answer simply, moaning each time their clits bump into each other.

"Thank you Trina." Jade says, leaning forward and grabbing Tori's breasts. "Now fuck me like you mean it, babe." She says, dropping back down but keeping her hands on Tori's breasts, pinching the brown nipples on Tori's tanned breasts.

"Don't need to tell me twice." Tori says, grabbing Jade's hips and thrusting harder, leaning down to kiss Jade.

 **The Next Day**

Around lunchtime the day after the couples spent the night together, the others meet Alice and Sweeney at the West house for a cookout, Cat giggling at the hint of a hickey on Jade's shoulder, and the obvious hickey on Tori's neck. "How come no one invited me to the lesbian sex session?" Rex asks from Robbie's lap, the puppeteer quickly placing a hand over his puppet's mouth.

"Okay. He's dead." Jade says, grabbing the puppet and tying him to a nearby brick, dropping him into the pool. "Try to save him, and you join him." She warns Robbie, sitting back beside Tori as Andre starts the grill the West's have.

"A lot of potential, that one." Sweeney comments with a small smirk when Robbie fidgets in his seat, staring at Jade.

 **The Robbie part was kind of a last minute add-in since I didn't show him that much over the last couple of chapters. Will we see Rex again? I hope not. I never liked him.**

 **Sorry for not getting too into the smut. I felt weird writing the Sweeney/Alice smut, and just wanted to show a glimpse into what Tori and Jade usually do when together.**

 **And no one can say Trina doesn't support her sister's relationship, that's for sure.**

 **Next chapter is the final of this, and I have something interesting planned for it. I'll try to have it up in a day or two.**

 **Thank you for reading, and I hope you review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	10. Epilogue

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews. This is the final chapter and we see what happened to everyone.**

 **Warning: There's some more character death in this chapter. As well as a time skip.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **,** _ **'Sweeney Todd'**_ **, or any characters. Alice belongs to** _ **brenducha**_ **, and Harley Quinn belongs to the DC Comics. (You'll see where she fits in.)**

 **No POV**

 **Five Years Later**

In a darkened alley, two figures stand over a large man, a gash in his left arm and a slash across his chest. "Too easy." A male voice, belonging to the figure on the left, says as he brings down a sharpened razor, slitting the man's throat.

"Dammit. I have a date in an hour and now I have to shower and change again." The second figure, female and younger than the male, states with anger as she cleans off a bloody pair of scissors using the now deceased man's jacket. "You told me we wouldn't be torturing tonight." She says as they leave the alleyway, using her jacket to cover the bloodstains on her shirt.

"Relax. Your apartment is just down the street." The man tells her, not minding that his hands are bloody when he pushes his hair back, adding red to the black and white. "Stay safe, Jadelyn." The man, Sweeney Todd, tells his sister-in-law/protégé as they head their separate ways.

"You too, Todd." Jade says, waving him off as she jogs to her apartment, a block away from the alleyway where their latest victim lies. 'Good thing Tori doesn't get home from work for another half hour.' She things, opening the door to the apartment complex and heading for her apartment on the third floor.

Twenty minutes later, Jade steps out of the shower, not bothering to cover herself with a towel or robe, and heads into her and Tori's room, turning the tv on in time to catch the story about a known child molester being found dead in an alleyway close by, the third child molester/rapist found dead this year.

"Hey, Jade?" Tori asks, coming up behind Jade, watching Jade's ass cheeks and the recently done tattoo of a pair of scissors with a bird resting on an open blade.

"What's up?" Jade asks, turning around and walking over to Tori, kissing her fiancé.

"Why are you always naked?" Tori asks, still getting used to Jade being naked when she comes home from work, the former Goth usually nude when at home no matter what.

"Because clothes are boring. Take yours off." Jade answers with a smirk, moving to undo Tori's waitress shirt, the buttons easily coming undone.

"Only because I have to shower for our date tonight. Not for sex." Tori says, pushing Jade's hands away. "Now get dressed. I don't want to be late." She says, heading into their bathroom to shower.

'Hope all the blood washed away already.' Jade thinks, grabbing a matching pair of white silk bra and panties, slipping them on as she hears the shower start. 'Hm. I should get my nipples pierced.' She adds, smirking at the idea of connecting her nipples to the clit piercing she already has with a thin chain for her and Tori's next anniversary, a sub/dom roleplay idea jumping to her thoughts.

As Tori and Jade leave for their date, Sweeney exits the shower of the West home, sharing the house with his wife Alice and their two year old daughter, named Alison West Todd. "Oh, you showered without me." Alice comments with a pout, their slumbering daughter in her arms. "So, why are we meeting with a psychiatrist?" She asks, raising an eyebrow, as Sweeney gets dressed in a pair of business slacks and a white undershirt.

"I have a job interview in their salon, and for some reason, all interviews are to be done by her to see if they're up to par." Sweeney answers. "And you are coming along because she is a beautiful woman, and you don't trust her with me alone." He adds with a small smirk, a habit he picked up from his wife and sister-in-law.

"Can you blame me? The woman works in an insane asylum. And why you're trying to get a job there, I'll never know." Alice says, setting Alison down and putting her hair in a ponytail before undoing the top button of her shirt, showing some cleavage. "What? Got to show her what she's competing with." She adds with a smirk of her own.

Forty-five minutes later, the two, with Alison, arrive at LA's newest asylum, named ARK Asylum ('All we need is a 'ham' after 'ark' and this chick will fit right in.' Alice thinks to herself) and park in a side parking lot.

"Mr. and Mrs. Todd. It's good to see you again." A blonde woman, Dr. Harleen F. Quinzel, says when the parents and daughter walk in, her hair in a ponytail and her glasses in her lab coat pocket. "Come with me and we can start this interview." She says, showing no ill will of Alice and Alison being there.

"If she tries anything, she's dead." Alice whispers to Sweeney, not trusting the psychiatrist walking in front of them.

'Fucking bitch.' Dr. Quinzel thinks as she leads them down a hallway, cursing Alice. 'Why did she have to come with him?'

 **You all hate me for this being short and how I ended it, don't you? I can't say there'll be a sequel to this, though it definitely sets one up. I decided to show that Sweeney's comment at the end of the last chapter was a hint of their connection in the future.**

 **And as for adding Harley Quinn, as I've stated many times before, she's my favorite DC character ever, so I decided to have some fun. I decided to poke fun at Arkham too, as you've noticed. I couldn't resist.**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading, hope you liked it an review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


End file.
